


Homonculus

by Eilisande



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de one-shots plus ou moins long sur les homonculus. Uniquement ceux du manga pour le moment mais ceux de l'anime pourraient les rejoindre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bradley, jouer à la poupée

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Fullmetal Achemist n'appartient qu'à son auteur

Bradley, jouer à la poupée

Tous les soirs, King Bradley se tient quelques minutes à la fenêtre et regarde les lampes d'Amestris s'allumer une à une. De là où il se tient, la ville semble irréelle ces lumières ressemblent à des feux follets de marécage. Des hauteurs où le Président se tient on a du mal à croire ce sont des maisons et que des humains y vivent, pleurent, aiment et meurent.

D'ici, oui, on pourrait croire que ce ne sont que des maisons de poupées.

Du bureau présidentiel, King Bradley et ses généraux jouent à la poupée, décident de la vie et de la mort de ces gens pour leurs propres objectifs. Ce ne sont que des gens, des inconnus et qu'importe ce qui leur arrivera le « Jour Promis ».

Mais parfois alors qu'il planifie la mort de milliers de gens il pense à une personne qui l'accueille tous les soirs avec soulagement, qui le dérange en l'appelant au bureau pour lui apprendre les derniers résultats scolaires de leur « fils », qui pleure quand il s'absente plus de deux journées et qui l'enlace tendrement à chaque fois qu'elle le peut, comme le font les humains quand ils ont peur que le bonheur disparaisse, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Et à ces moments là, oui, King Bradley a honte. Honte de jouer à la poupée comme le dit si bien le lieutenant Hawkeye avec ses yeux qui jugent.

Pourtant, chaque soir il continue de rentrer, d'embrasser sa femme, de lui raconter sa journée, de dîner avec elle, de border son fils et de donner l'image du parfait père de famille.

Parce que parfois, on s'attache à une poupée.

Et lorsque Père lui propose parfois de se débarrasser de cette femme qui accumule les gaffes et ne leur est plus nécessaire, Bradley s'y oppose. Il dit que sa couverture est plus crédible avec elle et que mine de rien, elle le débarrasse d'une partie de son travail de figuration et lui permet de se consacrer davantage à la réussite du plan de Père.

Il sait pourtant qu'un jour cette marionnette pourra découvrir la vérité et tout faire rater et qu'il serait plus simple de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais il ne le fait pas, et lorsqu'il se couche chaque soir auprès de sa femme endormie, il n'ose plus la toucher.

Trop honte.


	2. Lust, tordue

Lust aime tuer.

Lust aime voir souffrir.

Elle est la luxure. La « Lance Ultime ». Ce surnom la fait rire. On dirait une métaphore sexuelle idiote plutôt qu'un qualificatif approprié à la femme toute en formes et séduction qu'elle est.

Elle a lu une fois un traité de philosophie qui parlait de la peur inconsciente de la mère castratrice présente chez tous les hommes. Et elle se dit parfois qu'elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer l'auteur et de lui montrer qu'elle en tout cas l'était, castratrice si elle le désirait.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aime ce surnom. Luxure, elle est femme, et comme ces faibles humaines, elle aime être l'égale des hommes, ne fut ce que par le surnom. Le jour où elle a expliquée pourquoi elle aimait ce surnom à Greed celui-ci a rit et a déclarée que dans son genre, elle était bien tordue.

Des fois, lorsqu'elle en a assez de l'ambiance oppressante du repaire de Père, elle sort au grand jour et se promène dans la rue, cherchant une proie. Féminine, masculine, jeune, vieille peu lui importe. En un regard elle captive sa victime et l'entraine au fond du gouffre. Elle aime séduire, mais plus encore faire souffrir, voir tout espoir s'anéantir dans les yeux de ses victimes, les transformer en loques. Les amener au Paradis, puis les propulser en Enfer. Les lacérer.

Sadique elle? A peine! Elle n'est qu'une amatrice à côté d'Envy. Mais quand elle rentre au repaire après une semaine d'absence, du sang collant encore à sa robe noire, celui-ci la regarde différemment. Son regard lui dit que même si elle ne l'a pas encore égalé en sadisme, elle mérite au moins les félicitations du jury pour ses efforts.

Alors elle rit et repars en mission pour Père. Jusqu'à ce que l'ennui la prenne et qu'elle reparte en vadrouille à la recherche d'une proie à réduire en miette.

Et quand elle se tient, nue, au-dessus de sa dernière victime à lécher le sang qui colle à ses ongles elle se dit que, oui, elle est tordue.

Elle est comme ces bois trop secs, qui forment milles et milles nœuds et se replient dans leurs propres méandres au point qu'on ne peut pas suivre leurs circonvolutions sans se perdre.

On ne peut rien tirer de ces bois là. Les plus habiles menuisiers eux-même les jettent au feu ou les laissent pourrir.

Alors elle regarde le sang de sa victime sécher et se pose la question. Pourrira-t-elle ou brûlera-t-elle?


	3. Envy, haine du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule au tout début du manga.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, le grand prêtre du culte de Léto observe son peuple d'un air bienveillant. Du moins, c'est ce que pensent les fidèles qui passent devant l'église et qui désignent la fenêtre en souriant et en lui envoyant des signes de la main.

Ce qu'ils ne voient pas, c'est la main se crisper sur le rideau et le sourire qui se transforme en grimace quand Cornello se détourne de la fenêtre pour reprendre son travail.

Envy déteste se transformer en l'un de ces êtres humains qui pullulent. Il est un homonculus, un des dirigeants secrets de ce monde, et il est relégué à des tâches aussi subalternes!

Envy hait les humains. Il hait leur odeur, leur vue lui est insupportable. Ils ne sont que sueur, graisse et déjections. Rien n'est plus pitoyable que ces êtres humains qui se croient si forts et importants et ne voient pas leur insignifiance aux yeux du monde.

Il les hait, et il est heureux de travailler avec Père pour tous les détruire.

Lust, Greed, Pride, tous regardent les humains avec du mépris parfois mêlée de pitié pour leur faiblesse.

Envy est le seul homonculus a les haïr, du nouveau né au vieillard, du grabataire à l'honnête travailleur, de la fiancée rayonnante à la catin édentée. Pas pour leur bêtise crasse, quoi qu'il en dise, mais parce qu'ils vivent.

Envy n'a hérité pour tout sentiment que la jalousie. De tous les pêchés, c'est peut être celui qui ronge le plus celui qui en est affligé.

En plusieurs siècles d'existence, il a eu amplement le temps d'observer l'humanité. Et sa jalousie envers elle ne s'en est qu'accrue. Les humains peuvent aimer, jouir du goût des aliments, de la pluie sur leur visage, du contact de l'autre... Lui en est incapable. Il ne peut que jalouser ce que possède l'autre, même lorsqu'il possède mieux. Il est immortel, ce que désirent beaucoup d'humains. Mais il n'est pas capable de s'en réjouir. Il peut se transformer à son envie. Mais il est incapable de tirer de l'orgueil de ce don unique. Lorsqu'il obtient ce qu'il désire, il regarde l'objet de sa jalousie sans passion, sans fierté, sans amour, le jette et cherche quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre à envier.

Il ne peut que regarder avec envie ce que possèdent les autres. Il envie Lust qui n'est que jouissance et plaisir. Il envie Greed qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il envie Pride pour sa place auprès de père. Il jalouse la prestance de Wrath et de Mustang. Il voudrait avoir la fougue du Fullmetal. Il déteste le petit frère de celui-ci car il ignore la peur. Il en arrive même à envier Gluttony, car lui, au moins, est trop con pour se perdre en questions existentielles. Il envie les chats, les papillons, les nuages, les vers de terre, les êtres vivants comme les objets inanimés. Il voudrait être tout, sauf lui même.

Lui n'est qu'un monstre, un misérable petit vermisseau. Un insecte qui se déguise en géant. Un cancer lui ronge le ventre et s'appelle jalousie.

Il ne peut pas trahir Père comme l'a fait Greed. Parce que seul Père peur détruire l'humanité. Sa disparition lui prouvera qu'il est supérieur a elle, et que c'est les humains qui devaient le jalouser, pas le contraire.

Mais il sait. Il sait que lorsque les humains disparaîtront, il n'enviera plus leur existence, mais leur mort et qu'il continuera à jalouser tout ce qui existe. Sans fin.


End file.
